


Love after love

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work, The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood





	Love after love

London 

July 1471

Edward had not long been back on the throne and she wished in her heart he was not. It broke every inch of her to know that John had not seen this. He had died trying to keep Edward’s family safe - died because he had kept Edward on the throne. Died because he had been cruel for the king he loved. 

When Edward had fled, when news had reached London that King Edward had left and Henry reusurped that cursed crown, she had prayed John had left with Edward and that they would arrive in Burgundy safely. 

No. 

John had taken up the role which he knew required bravery. He had taken up a suicide mission, knowing he’d never be able to flee England. 

He had paid the ultimate price and she had felt her heart break as he had pulled away from her at his execution - as though he did not know her. Though she had seen the pain in his eyes. 

He did not care he was walking to his death, he cared that he left behind him a son and wife who would miss him. 

Yes, he had done things she could not forgive. Yet she hoped God would and that John would be with Him not... she shut out that thought. Oh how she missed him. 

“Madam.” She jumped to her feet, looking at the man as he knocked on the door only after he spoke. She straightened the skirt of her mourning gown. Yes, it was now acceptable to mourn him. 

“Sir?” She offered, knowing well enough of the man in front of her. She had seen William Stanley in passing on the few times she had been to court. A handsome man, a little effeminate, unlike John. Yes, John had been handsome but rugged around the edges and cold. He could be so cold... 

She had never thought William Stanley could be cold. Soon she would find out she was sure. 

“Can I help you?”

“Your servants said you would not mind being disturbed.” She had been about to object, to tell him she minded very much and that he should say his piece and leave. Yet she did not. He waited a moment for her to say something, when she did not he pointed to the chair in a silent question. She nodded and he sat. “Madam, the King has sent me.”

“And how can I help his grace? I think my family has sacrificed enough in his name. I’ll not give up my son as his ward-“

“He would not ask you to, my lady. No he wishes young Edward stay with you. John-“ she saw he looked uncomfortable saying his name to her. She wanted to slap him, to tell him she was far from weak, that she could stomach his name being said better than any man who knew him. She would not break at mention of her husband. “Well he would have wanted that.”

“Then why has the king sent you Sir William?”

“Bill, please.” She said nothing. He cleared his throat. “He sends me to inform you of a annuity he would like to grant you. Your husband offered loyal service-“

“He also did unforgivable, disgusting and despicable things.”

“In the name of loyalty.” Stanley offered. “And the King would never see the widow of a loyal man destitute. As such your son is to be made Earl of Worcester, his father’s lands and wealth are to be returned and the king grants an annuity of £500 to you and your son.”

“His grace is generous, I would like it if you sent my thanks Bill.” She offered a small smile. 

“He also wishes you would attend court and not feel alone.”

She sighed. 

She’d never take him up on that offer.

**

He could not sleep. 

He threw off the blankets and lay naked, looking at the tapestried top of his bed. The cold wind chilled his skin nicely. 

Christ, how could he sleep? She was alone in that house and quite positively the most beautiful woman he had seen. 

After Joan. Always after Joan. 

Joan is dead Bill, she’s dead. 

He sat up, shouting for a servant. “Get my clothes man.” He ordered, his manners gone for his sleep was lacking. Two weeks and he had barely slept a wink. The woman had seemed tormented by the fact she had been married to such a man. William Stanley had never liked John Tiptoft, they had never been close. 

Tiptoft had been too close to the king and he had committed crimes against nature which Stanley had resented. Resented with every inch of him. 

He dressed quickly, without thought for the time he left the manor and mounted his horse. He’d see her.

It was shortly before 4am when he arrived at the Tiptoft residence. He was shown into the solar, sat before the empty fire place with a candle beside him. 

“Light the fire.” Her voice barked to the servants. Her face softened when she saw him. “Bill, is something wrong?” He watched as the servants hurried to light the fires. 

“Nothing is wrong.i just could not stop thinking about you. How sad you look how-“

“My husband was executed for treason.” She held back a sob. He heard it. “God I learnt to hate him, though I loved him. Christ I loved him.” She let the tears flow. “But Jesus Bill, He terrorised. How could I love a man who was so cruel?”

“We can not help who we love, or hate. They are emotions of such passion we do not choose them.”

“They just happen? Maybe your right.” She tried to wipe her eyes. As she stood in her nightgown he watched. Wanted to embrace her and did. 

“It is not your fault he did what he did.”

“He has not a blemish on his record until we married.”

“Men can keep darkness hidden for many years.” He thought of John Lovell. John Lovell who had been so cruel to his Joan. 

She stroked his face. “You speak as though you know.” 

“My wife, Joan, she died some years ago still broken from the hurts inflicted on her by her first husband. I worry you are the same.”

“John never laid a finger on me. He was always so tender, so passionate toward me. But he could be cold, Bill. You do not seem the same.”

“I’d like to think I am not.”

“I think there will always be an absence in my heart. Then I think it will always be like he should come home. Edward still asks for him.”

He had no response to that. The inner workings of a child were a mystery to all. 

“He will grow but he needs a man to help him through.”

“And you’d be the man to step in would you?” She half snapped, softening when he spoke again. 

“Yes. I would, if you’d let me madam.”

“I’m still in mourning.”

“And my offer will stand when you are not. I’ll wait for you, Elizabeth, for you are the most beautiful woman I now know. I have not stopped thinking about you.”

“I could not-“

“Do not commit to your answer yet, do not simply send me away a broken man without truly considering your answer.” 

She smiled. 

“Wait for me William, and when I am ready, I’ll find you with me answer.” 

She kissed his cheek before she turned, walking away back into the night. 


End file.
